


I Fell In Love With You Again

by cecilia095



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning Strikes Loft 4D, It's Gross But Also Kind Of Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess didn't have any hot wings. She didn't even <i>drink</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell In Love With You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a l'il cuteness. Or grossness, if you hate food poisoning. W/E.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from "Voices" by Cheap Trick.

Cece's the first one to throw up.

It's still the morning, and, -- "Are you  _sure_ you're not hungover, Ceec?"

She's dry heaving, but she's like, "Yes. No alcohol. Get me a bag.  _Now_."

Nick gets a trash can instead ('A' for effort, right? -- He's trying to be a better friend. Human being. Whatever. Schmidt says he hasn't been sucking as much lately.). "Here," he says, dragging the four-foot metal garbage from the kitchen to the living room. Cece widens her eyes and says she's  _not_ throwing up in that but Nick opens the lid anyway.

"What did she  _drink_?", asks Jess, whose stomach is also bothering her, but if she doesn't think about it and concentrates on watching this episode of  _Gilmore Girls_ , it's fine, it's cool, it's okay. 

Schmidt says, "Nothing. I mean, it  _could_ be that all of you eat Food for Barbarians.Those hot wings you all ordered last night looked worse than the bottom of Nick's feet."

Winston wrinkles his nose, and Jess tries to erase that image from her head, and -- Oh. Nice. Cece throws up right into the garbage can. 

"You're the one who went to a bar and ordered a parfait. I didn't even know they  _had_ yogurt at sports bars," says Nick, and Schmidt's snickering at him while simultaneously rubbing Cece's back.

"They don't," says Schmidt. "I packed my own before we went out."

"You a  _freak_ , man," says Winston, and then he stands up from the couch. "Wait. Okay. Hot wings screwed me up. Winnie gotta go take a dump."

"Let's  _not_ share that, Winston," Jess says, and then she turns up the volume on the TV because she'd rather listen to Lorelai and Rory than her friends right now. Also: All of this talk about hot wings  _might_ be getting to her stomach, but she doesn't say anything, and  _Ew_ , did Cece just miss the trash can and throw up all over the floor?

"H-Hey, who else ate the hot wings?", Jess asks after a few minutes, and then she dizzily stands up from the couch.

Winston yells, "I MISSED THE URINAL!" from the bathroom, and Schmidt yells, " YOU DON'T POOP IN THE  _URINAL_ , WINSTON!"

Cece wipes off her mouth and swallows and sits up. "Me and Winston and Nick and -- I think Aly ate like, half a tray. For a small thing, she's  _talented_."

Nick nods. "I did, but I also drank like, twelve beers, so I kind of just... threw everything up at once last night," he says proudly, like it's a good thing. 

Jess didn't have any hot wings. She didn't even  _drink_. (Mostly because her stomach's been hurting for days -- weeks? She doesn't remember.) "I... I'm going to my room," she says swiftly, and then she stands up and darts into her room and doesn't even turn  _Gilmore Girls_ off.

—

Cece throws up again, and then it finally hits Nick -- "Must be leftovers, must be leftovers!", and then Aly comes over and sits in Winston's bed and he makes her soup she can't even digest because she's thinking about those hot wings and -- "Do I even have intestines left after this?".

—

It's 6 P.M. and everyone's  _still_ sick. Jess leaves her bedroom once, just to puke, and Cece and Aly are also in the bathroom, also probably puking. 

"But you didn't even eat any hot wings," says Aly, and Cece's washing off her face when she says, "Jess is like that. We're sick, she's sick by association."

Jess doesn't say anything about what she's thinking about, just nods and goes, "One of the perks of being the Loft Mom, I guess."

—

"H-Hey, Jess," Nick says, and he doesn't even knock, he kind of just barges into her room and laughs when he sees her under a bundle of like, six blankets.

"Hi Nick," she mumbles. She throws all of the blankets off of her and pats the end of her bed and says, "Sit."

He holds onto her knee when he does, and then he lets out a breath. "Jess, you didn't even eat when we went out last night," he says. 

Jess gets pale in the face, and then she's like, "No sir, no I did not, noooo sir."

No one besides them knows this (-- Um,  _duh_ ), so Nick squeezes his eyes shut before he says, "We slept together three months ago."

Jess's face gets even paler, and  _crap_ , she's about to throw up right here, on Nick, maybe. "I remember it," is all she says, and then Nick says nothing.

Jess counts on her fingers -- One, two, three --, and then she kind of widens her eyes as if she hasn't been thinking about what he's thinking about right now all morning. 

"Jessica, I'm  _so_ sorry," he says hastily, and he's kind of freaking out but trying not to at the same time because  _she's_ about to freak out and they both can't freak out at each other in the same moment. Never worked well for them.

She just shakes her head like a madwoman, and then she holds onto Nick's knee and leans over nothing and. "Oh my God, I didn't --" She wipes at her mouth and swallows and her eyes are all wide. "I just threw up on you."

"I got you pregnant, Jess," he says, and she panics when she hears it said out-loud. "You're allowed to throw up on me."

—

Schmidt figures it out first, when it's two days later and everyone stops throwing up, besides Jess. Who throws up a lot.

"You missed the toilet and threw up on my cashmere bath towel?", he asks --  _freaks_. "Wait, you didn't even have hot wings."

Jess wipes at her mouth using Schmidt's cashmere bath towel, just to spite him, and then she mumbles a quiet, "Don't say anything yet."

"Oh my -- So you're  _pregnant_?", he asks, and then he races to the bathroom door and shuts it. "Who'd you do it with? Was it Winston? Listen, we all have moments of weakness, Jess, but you  _have_ to keep that baby. I've always said what a gorgeous child you and Winston would make. Below Average looking parents?  _Beautiful_ mixed baby."

Jess grits her teeth and goes, "It was Nick, but shut up, shut up,  _shut up_!", and then Schmidt faints right there on the bathroom floor.

—

Nick's surprisingly cool about it, and Jess is  _not_ because she can't. stop. puking.

"Hey," he says three nights after he finds out, and her bedroom door is already open, but she says, "Come in."

His hands are behind his back, and Jess's stomach is in knots -- Pregnancy, freaking out about... you know...  _the father_ , etcetera, etcetera. 

"What are you holding?", she asks, and then Nick clears his throat and shuts her bedroom door and holds out this little piece of orange fabric all balled-up.

"It's kind of a gift from Schmidt to me, but now it's a gift from me to you, and --" He tosses it to her, and Jess unfolds it. It's a Chicago Bears onesie, and it's cute and it's tiny and it's. You know, she's never seen Nick like this. "I want you to keep this baby, Jess, and I want to -- You know, I want to be a dad. For you and for me, but mostly for you, because... You know."

Jess holds the onesie close to her, and then she stands up and slides her hands down Nick's arms. "Really?", she asks through a bunch of tears, and he just nods and swipes underneath her eyes with his index finger.

"Really," he says, and Jess can't tell whether or not he's crying too. "I love you, and I'm gonna love our little Chicago Bear onesie-wearing baby, too."

She laugh-cries, and then she says, "What if it's a girl?", her eyes squinted at him. "I'm not putting a girl in this onesie."

"Oh, yes you are, Jessica, yes you are," he says, and  _no_ , it's not an argument because he kisses her flat on the mouth before it can be.


End file.
